The Enemy Within: Part 2: My Name is Hanzo
by WraithScribe
Summary: The first memory Sub-Zero reflects on. Get up to speed with part 1!


**The Enemy Within**

**II . My Name is Hanzo**

The yellow-clad ninja was on his knees, hunched over. The last punch I landed on him was an uppercut that connected with his stomach. He was coughing-up blood. I could see the red stain forming on his cloth mouthpiece. As much as an amateur as he was, he was strong. Apparently, the Lin Kuei had considered this one to be my equal. I vehemently disagreed with several uppercuts to his gut.

I had no idea who this warrior was except that he was a pitiful Shirai Ryu. He went under the codename of Scorpion. He had also proved to be a great distraction from my mission. We were in the Shaolin Temple treasury. I had managed to break through the monk's defenses to steal the sacred Map of the Elements. As soon as I reached the safe-house where the map was hidden, I found this ninja trying to sneak out with my prize. We fought and I bested him.

I slowly strode up to the ninja to make my final move. He responded quickly with an uppercut of his own. The blow knocked me back a couple of feet. I was surprised. He can still hit like that even after the beating I gave him. Persistent to say the least.

He stood up quickly and launched a kunai from his wrist-guard in my direction.

"C'mere!" he screamed.

This harpoon moved at a snails pace. I was able avoid this with a simple duck. My response would be accurate. I extended my hands towards him and let out a blast of ice shards that froze the ninja in place. I launched myself forward with my slide and slammed into his gut again, this time with open palms. Ice shattered in every direction with the single blow. To keep him down, I elbowed him in the back once he was bent over. He sank to the ground.

I confidently strode up to him. He was hunched over again. When I came too close, he cracked me under my jaw with both his feet in a spontaneous backward somersault. I stumbled back and landed on the Temple floor with the side of my head. I almost could feel the sudden impact fracture my skull. This was pain. I was pissed.

My anger cleared my blurry vision immediately as I tipped up back into stance. It was time to finish this. I charged at him and we engaged in blocking each others jabs and shorts. A carefully placed and shin-kick stopped this. I could see his eyes close tight in pain as he let out a sharp yelp. He went down with a follow-up sweep.

I turned him over and began a barrage of punches to his head. Once I felt him go limp, I picked him up by his vest.

"Spare me…" he pleaded. "You have what you come for."

"And something else, apparently." My grip shifted to his throat and tightened.

"You Lin Kuei are all the same." He gasped out. "Nothing more than overpaid mercenaries."

Pleas for mercy should never be followed by an insult.

"Brave last words." I replied amused.

"You can't!" he went on. "I have a family! A wife and child!"

"Do NOT appeal to me by hiding behind a family, Scorpion!" I replied.

He seemed to be angered by his codename.

"My name is **Hanzo**!" he screamed defiantly.

"So it is."

With that, I reached for his throat with my right hand. I squeezed tight and gave a pull. I could hear the vertebrate crack and pop in his neck before it ripped from his body. This move took a long time to learn. My training with the Lin Kuei had me master it to the point where it took one clean swipe to pull off a human head with the spine attached.

I stood there a moment with the severed head and spine held high above mine. Blood dripped out from the head and oozed out from the lifeless body on the floor. It shined with a deep black and red tone as the pool expanded over the floor.

" Hanzo's" lifeless eyes fell upon mine. I began to examine the head. This is a disturbing habit of mine. I am fascinated with the fact that his involuntary brain functions could have him see me for those few agonizing seconds. Although I don't know if this is possible. No one has been able to vouch for this tidbit. I see his eyes still rolling around. One of them popped out and hung from the socket by a nerve. I threw the head to the ground.

"Pathetic." I scoffed at the severed head. There seemed to be several voices coming from down the hall.

I needed to make haste. Hanzo had blown my cover and more monks would be here soon. The map was still up on the ceremonial rack. I snatched it quickly and leaped for the nearest window. On the window's ledge I manage to snag a grappling hook from my belt onto an outside spire. It allowed me the stealth I would need to sneak back into the darkness without detection.

Gasps of the incoming Shaolin monks were audible as I swung away. I did leave a grizzly sight behind. No map and a dead ninja. It was sloppy work on my part, but a last ditch effort, nonetheless. The mission was complete will all objectives fulfilled. I do prefer to make a clean break, however. How could I not have known this was coming? Who else would want this map? This is what happens when you send a ninja to do the work of a Lin Kuei.

Upon the nearby mountainside, I take a minute to mediate and reflect on the event. Mainly to watch what happens next. It's a clear night. It's quite cold also. My breath dances in front of the vents of my mask. I keep my eyes closed up until I notice some faint lights through my eyelids. The Shaolin temples are in full view from where I am. I can see them, but they cannot see me.

Down below, each tower of the monastery is lit now. Chaos and panic have settled over the monks. They know someone has broken their ranks. It frightens them that someone now knows their secrets. A perfect night, indeed. My hands still covered in my rival's blood, the prize in my belt and a smile underneath my mask.

By my standards, this is a perfect setting. Most would not share the same sentiment.


End file.
